Rainy Days Half life
by FiresideChild
Summary: HieixOC Hiei is spending a rainy day shopping with a friend and runs into a girl who's been there and done that. Cute little songfic I wrote while listening to HalfLife. Rated for one pathetic cuss word, but being safe so I don't get kicked out! Hope you


Song info: Title- Half Life

Artist- Duncan Sheik

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Half-Life or YYH. Kay? So don't sue me. I DO own Tomoe, Jeff, and this idea. Steal those things and I'll send Ammett after you, got it?

DEDICATION! - Dedicated to Hiei's Pyro. Love Ya, kiddo!

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rainy Days  
By Fireside

I'm awake in the afternoon

I fell asleep in the living room

And it's one of those moments

When everything is so clear

_He looked out at the graying day. Just another one of those overcast days upon which more stay in bed or go to work groggy, but for him it was a blessing from the incessant sunshine. She had left about a month ago and he was still waiting, thinking she'd come back. But in his mind he knew she was gone. Out of his life forever. He stood and leaned against the cool glass, as if it could get rid of the fever he'd been nursing for a few days. He dug his coat out from under the pile of mail and newspapers he'd retrieved from his doorstep. Opening the door to his apartment he zipped it to his throat and jammed his hands into his jean pockets._

Before the truth goes back into hiding

I want to decide 'cause it's worth deciding

To work on finding something more than this fear

**She looked out at the birch trees that seemed to shiver in the ever-blowing wind that was coming off the sea. She sighed remembering all the errands she needed to do. She dressed silently listening to the forecast of rain and more wind. Walking out of her flat, she grabbed a jacket and umbrella. Just in case, she thought to herself. Running she caught the elevator and mumbled a thanks to her landlady for the sympathy card she'd sent. She glanced out the glass wall of the lift and noted that it was indeed looking ready for rain. Sighing, she lifted her head toward the sky and silently prayed for the sun to stay hidden, at least for now.**

It takes so much out of me to pretend

Tell me now; tell me how to make amends

_He stepped onto the asphalt street and, with his shoulders hunched over, ran across the street. He jaywalked to the corner store and glanced at the homeless man, Jeff, who lived in a refrigerator box next to the dumpster. Jeff looked toward him and smiled toothlessly._

"_Hey sonny, how's life?" he hacked between his words._

_The younger man smirked and replied, "Life sucks, Jeff. It fuckin' sucks." The older man stood and walked with his young friend into the store._

"_Tell me about it. I'm on my last few dollars and days. If I was a car, I'd be scrap metal by now." The younger man smiled and picked up a carton of milk and a bag of rice. He enjoyed the old man's rants. They made more sence than his life and that was nice, a change of scenery in this sunny world._

Maybe, I need to see the daylight

To leave behind this half-life

Don't you see I'm breaking down?

**As she stepped out of the complex, she noticed her grocery list in her pocket. She needed to do this weeks shopping anyway, why not now? She looked over across the street to the corner store, right next to it was the home of her old friend Jeff. He'd known her since she was a baby, an old friend of the family. He was talking to a young boy, maybe a year or two older than her, with jet-black hair that had a white streak running through it. His eyes hidden by the fact he was looking at his feet. She knew this boy, he'd come and talk to Jeff at least once a week and sometimes take the old man to the coffee shop a block away for some dinner. A good guy at heart with a rough appearance, just the opposite of her last boyfriend, who had been a cute (yet stupid) jerk. As they sidled into the store she jaywalked through the stopped traffic and made her way into the store.**

Lately, something here don't feel right

This is just a half-life

Is there really no escape?

No escape from time

Of any kind

_He stopped to grab a loaf of bread. A hand passed over his and grabbed a loaf of wheat bread and dropped it into their basket. Looking up his eyes met her's. She looked into his eyes and he realized he'd seen her around, one of Jeff's frequent listeners. She had brown black hair pulled into a braid that ended with a red ribbon. Her eyes seemed to glisten from green to blue to grey and her lips looked like the softest satin. Jeff turned and smiled at her calling her Tomoe and introducing her as his Goddaughter. She smiled shyly and extended a hand, which the boy shook._

I keep trying to understand

This thing and that thing, my fellow man

I guess I'll let you know

When I figure it out

**As she shook his hand, she noticed his eyes were a deep red, not unlike blood or wine. This boy shook her hand firmly, yet he held her hand gently. She could even swear he was blushing, but dismissed it as a trick of the light. Her godfather introduced him as Hiei and said he was a friend. She also noted that he was extremely sad looking, like someone had just shattered his life and pierced his heart with the pieces. She knew the feeling and smiled.**

But I don't mind a few mysteries

They can stay that way it's fine by me

And you are another mystery I am missing

_Jeff stood next to him smiling. Next thing he knew the old man was gone and he was alone with the young woman. She let go of his hand, picking up her bread asked if he'd shop with her. And being unable to stop himself, he agreed._

It takes so much out of me to pretend

**She couldn't believe herself, asking him to shop with her was so forward, so not her. She blushed and replayed the scene in her mind, wondering what possessed her to do that.**

Maybe, I need to see the daylight

To leave behind this half-life

Don't you see I'm breaking down?

_He finished his shopping and paid for his things and then waited as the girl paid for her groceries. She gathered her things and he held the door for her to exit the tiny store. She looked up and gasped._

Lately, something here don't feel right

This is just a half-life

Is there really no escape?

No escape from time

Of any kind

**It had begun raining like no tomorrow. She was suddenly quite glad she'd brought an umbrella. Opening it, she noticed that the man beside her was lacking one. She chuckled and held it over his head as he looked up at the sky.**

Come on lets fall in love

Come on lets fall in love

Come on lets fall in love

Again

_He blinked and took her bag, smiling at her kind gesture. He held the bags in one arm and wrapped the other around his new friend, whispering his thanks as they stepped into the flooding streets._

'Cause lately something here don't feel right

This is just a half-life,

Without you I am breaking down

**She smiled at him as he held her. He certainly was different than the others she'd met at school, work and even singles bars. Her smile disappeared as a car came zooming past, her chivalrous hero jumped in front of her, but to no avail as they were both soaked.**

Wake me let me see the daylight

Save me from this half-life

Let's you and I escape

Escape from time

The old man watched as the new couple laughed at their soaked clothes and spilled groceries. He watched as his best listener offered to take his goddaughter out to dinner since the rainwater had by now washed her food away. He stared as his best friend's daughter accepted and hailed a taxi. And he watched as the young man pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her in the pouring rain. And so knowing his job was done, he spread a pair of glistening wings of gold and rose slowly into the air.

  
**As she climbed into the taxi, she swore she could've seen her godfather rise on a pair of golden wings, into the cloudy sky and smiling at her, waving goodbye. And so as her new friend sat beside her, she waved goodbye to her guardian angel.**

Come on lets fall in love

Come on lets fall in love

Come on lets fall in love

Again

Fin

00000000000000000

Review if you want. I'll do a KuramaxOc next… kay?


End file.
